villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Madame Gasket
Madame Gasket is the main antagonist of 20th Century Fox's 2005 computer-animated film, Robots. She is Rodney's archenemy, Bigweld's arch-rival, Phineas T. Ratchet's mother, and the leader and boss in the Chop Shop. She was voiced by Jim Broadbent. Personality She is also known for being manipulative, ruthless, cunning, greedy, and evil. Despite her evil nature, she does genuinely love her son, Phineas T. Ratchet, even giving him a heart-shaped picture with herself on it. Role Madame Gasket runs the Chop Shop: a massive factory where discarded metal and outmoded robots are collected, recycled, and recirculated. In order to increase her profits, she had her son Ratchet take control of Bigweld Industries, the world's sole provider of spare robot parts (for some odd reason) and have it instead distribute upgrades (which for another odd reason, seems to be more profitable). Through this, she intended to render the city's lower class population outmoded and (presumably) resell the resulting scrap metal to upgrade manufacturers. As a mother, she is very fond of (if not somewhat mean-spirited to) to Ratchet. In the film's climax, in an epic battle with Bigweld, Rodney, and the others; she was about to order her armies of Chop Shop workers and giant sweepers to attack the protagonists when Piper came to the rescue with all the outmodes Rodney had repaired prior. During the battle as Gasket's army is being defeated, she tries to finish Bigweld off, but he is rescued by Rodney. Gasket then battles Wonderbot, but is overpowered and thrown into a slag pot and into the melting furnace. When the pot swings out of the furnace, Madame Gasket is nowhere to be seen and has perished in the furnace, much to Ratchet's horror. Gallery Madame-Gasket-robots-2005-25402994-1753-1764.jpg|Madame Gasket's design Chop Shop.png|Madame Gasket's Evil Grin Gasket and Ratchet.png|"Think what it would mean. Not Bigweld Industries, Ratchett Industries!" Crush Him.png|(Ratchet: We gotta find out who this guy is and stop him.) "Not stop him. Crush him! Destroy him!" Madame Gasket .png|Madame Gasket's Evil Laugh I try.png|" (Bigweld: Gasket, you're a sick, twisted, evil robot!) "I try" Gasket.png|Madame Gasket rising to power Victory.png|Victory is Gasket's... Or not.png|...or not Gasket's death.png|Madame Gasket's death Trivia *It is unknown why or how she became evil or why she is against outmodes, especially since she herself is an outmode. It is possible that she was separated from the rest of the outmodes, eventually becoming a "sick, twisted evil robot", similar to how the Indominus rex from Jurassic World was separated from the rest of the dinosaurs and became evil. *Despite being a female, she is voiced by the male voice actor, Jim Broadbent. *She is very similar to Mrs. Lovett from Sweeney Todd. *She is also very similar to Queen Gnorga from 1994 Don Bluth film, A Troll in Central Park. *Her relationship with Ratchet is similar to Fairy Godmother and Prince Charming in the 2004 computer-animated DreamWorks film, Shrek 2, where the mother is the main antagonist and the son is the secondary. Also, the mother dies, but the son survives. However, unlike Ratchet, Prince Charming would later die in the 2007 computer-animated DreamWorks film, Shrek the Third. *Although Ratchet drove the plot of the film, Gasket is the true main villain because she had bigger plans and is revealed to be Ratchet's mother. She is also the true mastermind behind the film's primary threat, treated her son like her apprentice, used her slaves like puppets and somewhat put Ratchet's father in chains. Category:Robots Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Parents Category:Old Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Slaver Category:Lawful Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Kidnapper Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Sadists Category:Leader Category:Mutilators Category:Destroyers Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Collector of Souls Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Fighter Category:Athletic Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Provoker Category:Gaolers Category:Power Hungry Category:Oppressors Category:Spouses Category:Polluters Category:Control Freaks Category:Torturer Category:Thief Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Business Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Genderless Category:Protective Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Rivals Category:Big Bads